The invention relates to a guide bar bearing arrangement for warp knitting machines comprising a guide bar bracket and guide bar frame connected together through a connecting arrangement and, in particular, to a connecting arrangement having at least one linear bearing bolt and a bearing displaceable with respect thereto, as well as, a guide bar which is attached to the guide bar frame.
An arrangement of this type is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 1857100. In this arrangement the guide bars are carried by the frame in which the linear bearing bolts are fastened. The linear bearing bolts are located in roller bearing sleeves in the guide bar bracket and are axially displaceable therein. It has been shown in practice that in this arrangement, substantial frictional losses occur in the drive means. Specifically, losses occur at the roller and the cam which transmit the axial movement required by the fabric design features, to the guides themselves.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to provide for a guide bar a bearing arrangement which operates with a lower level of frictional loss when interacting with the parts to be moved.